I'm Glad You're Here (Erisol) (Humanstuck)
by twin-2-armageddons
Summary: Yo, please read!
1. I'm Glad I Met You

**Bold = Author's Note**  
 **There will be several of these throughout the story, please adjust yourself to get used to them.**

A young boy by the name of Sollux Captor lay on his bed. His eyes of blue and brown **ya'know, since humans don't usually have red eyes** stared up to his blank white ceiling, blinking occasionally. His arms came to rest underneath his head, his messy black hair showed that he had only awoken a few moments ago. His eyes shifted from the boring canvas above him, and he glanced at a black, cheap, digital alarm clock. "4:30" shone in red writing on the screen, he squinted his eyes, the blaring brightness if the screen was almost painful.

He sighed, since he still had six hours until his meeting with a good friend of a long time-Karkat Vantas. Karkat was known for being rather rude and hard to get along with, but they managed quite well. He sat up, wrapping the soft striped blanket from which he slept with around his shoulders. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, so he decided to just wait until the time came to leave.

Sollux stood up, stretching his arms up as he let out a groggy yawn. He rested his arms back down, and slouched his shoulders forward slightly. He walked out his comforting room, and just a few feet down the hallway. He turned into the kitchen, where he poured himself a cold glass of water. He chugged it down, not even realizing until now how thirsty he had been. He set the glass down, with a little "clink" against the counter, and ran his hand through his hair.

The boy walked back to his room, pulling out a laptop from his cluttered desk. He opened it up, a bright light illuminating the room as he did so. He saw he had a notification, that someone was trying to get ahold of him. Sollux opened it up, to see Karkat had sent him a message. He was a little confused, sine Karkat would always sleep in until well after ten o-clock, so to see him up this early was something of rarity.

"I CAN'T SLEEP"

Sollux read over the message, and chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head softly.

"Why ii2 that?", he typed back, wondering if there was anything in particular keeping his friend up.

"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE"

Sollux shrugged, it wasn't odd to him to not be able to sleep.

"Well, ju2t try two 2leep."

He didn't have much any other advice to give to his friend in need.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK."

After that, Sollux got a message reading that the other boy had gone offline. He assumed that meant he had given up and went to go sleep. He sat back on his bed, crossing his legs underneath him. He kept the laptop balanced in his lap. He tapped his fingers on the laptop keys, absolutely bored out of his mind. He listened to the soft tapping his fingers created, and his mind wandered off. He had nothing productive to do, and frankly, he never did. **same.**

He opened up his browser, and typed onto the address bar " dashboard". After a few seconds of loading, his dashboard popped up on the screen. An endless amount of photos and text posts filled his screen. He looked through them, scrolling through. A few of them brought a giggle to him, and others made him cringe, he even reblogged a few.

After hours of mindless scrolling, Sollux looked down at the bottom of his screen, to see the time now was "10:00". He scooted away from his laptop, knowing he couldn't be distracted anymore, needing to be ready in thirty minutes. He shut the top of the computer down, and stood up, placing a hand comfortable on his side. He walked out his room and into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the faucet, running warm water.

He stepped out of the shower, and turned off the running water. He left a trail of water from his feet down the bathroom tiles as he grabbed a towel from a rack, and dried off his hair, he took another, and wrapped it around his waist.

He stepped out the bathroom, it wasn't like he lived with anyone, so it didn't matter if he was dressed or not.

He went back into his room, and opened his closet. He looked through everything, trying to figure out what he should wear today. He settled for a plain black t-shirt, and grey jeans. He slid on mismatched socks-one blue and one red-and laced up his black and white shoes. And, as a final touch, he put on his glasses of red and blue lenses. He hated his eye colours, and would use these them to cover them up, as far as he knew, Karkat was the only one who even knew their colour.

He looked back at his alarm clock: "10:29". He was just in time to leave.

He logged back onto his computer, and sent a message to his now-online friend. "ii'm leaviing now, be ready, lo2er." He pressed "send", before shutting his computer back off and walking out the door to the apartment.

The outside air was cold, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He exhaled, causing a little white air cloud to appear in the air in front of his face. He rubbed his hands on his arms, wishing he had brought a jacket, but he didn't want to go back now.

He stepped down the stairs of his apartment building, and turned right, walking down the street. It was a calm day, although there were a few people walking along, it wasn't too busy.

He swung his arms by his sides as he walked, he had no car, so his only way of transportation was using his feet.

Sollux looked to his left, and saw a small coffee shop. He had seen it many times before, but he had never taken the time to check it out, maybe even get a drink. He didn't know why, but he decided today would be a nice day to go inside. He strayed away from the direction of where Karkat was, and walked inside the unnamed coffee shop. As he opened the door, there was a flush of warm air, and it had a welcoming atmosphere.

He allowed himself to smile a bit, and he stepped farther inside, the door swinging closed behind him. As he brought his foot back down in a step, it got caught on a chair leg from a table, and before he knew it, he was falling.

Sollux felt himself fall face first, but their was a collision moments before he embraced the ground.

"Ack, dammit..." Sollux cursed under his breath, only to see that his glasses had fallen off from his face. He began mindlessly groping around the ground. He felt a frame of glasses, and e snatched them up, and put them on his face.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that instead of a red and blue tinted sight, everything just seemed clear. He then realized that he wasn't wearing his own glasses, and he looked straight infront of him to see another person, who happened to have Sollux's glasses on.

"You! Givve me my glasses back." the stranger spoke, with a notifiable stutter.

"I should say that to you." Sollux grumbled, taking off the glasses and handing it to the person.

When he got a better look, he saw that this person had brown, pushed back hair, with the bangs dyed a shade of purple. They had dark blue eyes, that reminded Sollux of the sea, and...freckles? They were faint, but he could see them across the top of the person's nose and even on the tips of their ears. They wore a black sweater, along with blue-and-black striped pants, and along with it, a striped scarf wrapped around their neck.

Maybe Sollux was staring, because when he got a better understanding o the situation, they had put back on their glasses, and were holding out his own colourful glasses. He snatched them back, and set them back on his nose, not liking to show his eyes, in public especially.

He stood up, and the stranger was holding out a hand. Sollux raised an eyebrow, he just bumped into this person and now they wanted to shake his hand? But he took it anyway, and gave them a curt shake, before pulling his hand back.

"I'm sorry for running into you. My name is Eridan, by the wway." the person, now known as Eridan, said. They had a rather posh voice, even with the stutter.

"Sollux, sorry." he replied, speaking with his usual lisp, looking down at he ground. This was getting rather awkward, and he didn't know if he even waned a cup of coffee anymore.

"I'll be leaving, now."Sollux gave a little wave with a flick of his wrist, and walked back out, swinging the door and entering the freezing cold again.

To his surprise and slight annoyance, the stranger followed.

"Wwait, you don't havve a scarf, you must be cold." Eridan said, catching up to him. He unraveled the scarf from himself, and without asking, wrapped it around Sollux's. It was a bit big for the scrawny boy, and it covered his face up to his mouth.

"I don't need this." Sollux growled, but when he looked back up to give it back, the other had already left. "Sneaky bastard." Sollux mumbled to himself, as he started walking back to Karkat's, touching the scarf with his hand, and he realized he did feel significantly warmer with it.

 _I'll have to come back tomorrow to return it_. That was his thought as he stepped down the now empty street.


	2. I'm Glad I Dropped My Glasses

**A/N - Hai! Are you** _ **still**_ **reading this?! If so, thank you so much! I'll try and update this** _ **everyday**_ **. Yeah, I know I probably will lag, but I will try!**

Sollux brought his fist up to knock twice on the door he stood infront of. After standing there, waiting for about thirty seconds, the door was swung wide open, making Sollux take two steps back to refrain from getting hit in the face. Karkat stood in the doorway, a usual glare on his face.

"So you finally came, huh?" The boy said, rolling his eyes in an annoyed matter.

"What? I came on time." Sollux replied, wondering why Karkat was acting as if he was late.

Karkat sighed grumpily. "You're forty fucking minutes late."

Sollux stood there, cocking his head to the side slightly, a little confused, since leaving at 10:30 would result in arriving 11:00, which is on time. Saying that he was forty minutes late would be saying that a thirty minute walk took seventy minutes.

He stopped all of the math in his head and thought back to the coffee shop. _Did that really take forty minutes?_ It sure as hell didn't feel like it. "Oh, I just got caught up at the coffee shop back there." He shrugged, not making a big deal of it.

"Coffee shop? What coffee shop?" Karkat said, a little irritated, since it seemed to him like Sollux was just making a shite excuse for being late.

There was no coffee shop over there.

It sounded like a blatant lie.

"Duh, the one back there, the one with no name." Sollux acted as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Stop making excuses, just say you were late, fuckass." Karkat 'tched' and walked inside his home, and Sollux followed.

Karkat's house was actually pretty tidy, especially compared to Sollux's.

"Well, what do you want to do? I know we planned to hang out but I have no idea what to fucking do." Karkat sounded rather bored, and like Sollux was just more troublesome then anything.

"Well how am I supposed to know? It wasn't like I planned anything." Sollux took a seat on the couch, crossing his left leg over to rest on his right knee. He yawned into his hand, since he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. His eyes had dark shadows underneath them, although the frames of his glasses his them pretty well.

"Ugh! Stop being such a nuisance!" Karkat complained, waving his arms up and down.

"I'm not doing anything, asshole." Sollux brought his hand up to flip Karkat off as he just looked the other way. Karkat fumed, the friends always fought like this, to the point where many wondered why they still hung out.

"Let's just play a video game, okay?" Sollux suggested, knowing that Karkat had plenty.

"FINE!" Karkat didn't want to agree, but he didn't have a reason not to. He went into a cabinet, and snatched out a two-player game. "But I'm going to beat you, fuckass."

"I'd like to see you try." Sollux scoffed, sitting up straight and grabbing a controller as Karkat put the game in the console. Sollux _always_ won.

Karkat didn't respond, just pouted and took a controller as the game started and they began playing, a smirk on Sollux's face and and an intense one on Karkat's.

"UUAAARGH!" Karkat yelled, and threw the controller to the ground with a loud bang as it hit the hard floor.

Sollux giggled devishly. "Did you really think you could win?" they had just been playing for hours, and of course, Sollux beat Karkat by a long shot.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Karkat took the game out of the console and slammed it into the case, throwing that, too.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Sollux said as he stood up, and Karkat just growled like a rabid dog. "Welp, I should be leaving." Sollux said, waving and walking to the door, wanting to just leave Karkat after beating him.

"GOODBYE! I don't ever want to see your face again you fucktard! I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Karkat said a 'goodbye', and Sollux just stepped outside.

He closed the door behind him, and the outside had gotten even colder by the time he had spent inside. And it was already dark. He still had the scarf wrapped around him, though, so he could manage. He walked down the same street from which he came from.

The one with the coffee shop.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, and after a while, arrived at his house. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his keys, and after fumbling with them a bit, unlocked the door to his house.

He walked inside, kicking of his shoes and leaving them sprawled on the floor.

He didn't take off the scarf.

He walked back into his room, sitting on the bed. He pulled his computer back out, and got his daily dose of scrolling, before laying down on his back, setting the laptop to the side.

He closed his eyes, feeling rather tired, and after some time, he was embraced by sleep.

 **A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short! I am going to try and get the next one in tonight that's why!**


End file.
